Forgive Me?
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: The pain of seeing the one you love again after so many years, will they be able to jump the canyon between them. KakashixOC requested


Forgive Me?

Requested by mandapanda505

_AN: Sorry it took so long, between computer problems and just plain writer's block it was challenging, plus the great challenge of finals piled on top of everything it is finally completed. I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry if you don't. I enjoyed the challenge of writing and I thank you for requesting it MandaPanda505._

"Yes, Lord Hokage," the woman said politely as she entered the Hokage's office.

The third looked up from the scroll held in his hand.

"Oh, Anako, you're here. Good, now there's only one person that we're waiting for," The third stated.

She gave him a look of confusion, but before she could ask there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," the third replied.

A patch of silver, gravity defying hair popped through the door way.

"Hey," he said that smile on his face.

Just at the sight of him made her heart twist a little in pain. You couldn't blame her; him and her, they were together for awhile but split when he entered the ANBU. It still hurts her to see him.

"I'm sending you two on an A-ranked mission," the third explained.

Kakashi and Anako walked out of the Hokage tower in an awkward silence. The eerie silence stayed in place for about another hour before finally Kakashi broke the silence.

"So Anako, how have you been?" he asked, awkwardly breaking the silence.

One hand rubbed his neck, nervous of seeing her after all these years, his other hand stayed in his pocket to control the urge he had to reach out to her.

"Fine," she replied.

Nervously she pulled at the hem of her skirt, not looking at the male that walked beside her.

"Look, I know I should have said this earlier than now but…" Kakashi started hoping to get Anako's full attention, "I'm sorry. I broke it off with you because I was afraid that me becoming an ANBU would put you in danger and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that."

Kakashi's babbling shocked Anako.

"Wait, what?" she questioned, stopping dead in her tracks trying to decipher Kakashi's rushed words.

She shook her head several times trying to understand what was going on, the onyx locks flicked out with each movement.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi said again.

"No! I'm not going to forgive you just like that Kakashi!" she bellowed holding back the tears.

How many times did she cry herself to sleep from his harsh words that night? How many times did she just want to curl up and die because he wasn't there? How many pieces did he shatter her heart into? And he wanted to be forgiven just because he said he was sorry!

"I know I hurt you, but please forgive me?" he was practically begging on hands and knees for this.

"No!" Anako's temper rose, "No! No! No! You hurt me really bad Kakashi, I'm not just going to be like 'oh ok I'll forgive you' and everything will be all fine and dandy. No! Kakashi if you want me to forgive you, you have to make me to be able to trust you, let me know you actually are sorry not just saying it."

Anako stormed ahead of the shocked silver haired male.

Kakashi was shocked and amused almost. It had been a long time since he saw this side of Anako. She wants him to show how sorry he was then he would. She wanted him to show that he was trustworthy then that was exactly what he would do. He'd do anything to have her back in his warm embrace.

The world was so cold and lonely without her dazzling smile there to greet him. Her optimistic personality just radiated off her, lighting up his world completely; the past few years without her, he had been plunged into a world of complete darkness, lonely, and cold.

Kakashi soon realized he was deep in thought and quickly woke himself up; dashing down the road to catch up with Anako.

~TS~

Shadows danced about in the ivory gleam of the full moon. The long onyx locks flicked out at the rapid movement of its owner. The fabric of the material fluttered in the slight wind caused by the round house kick to the face sending the enemy flying. The black material of the tangtop clung to her figure as her rapid movements continued. Her dazzling blue eyes reflected her complete concentration of the situation, the seriousness in her eyes dared the enemy to challenge her. One look in her eye and you would be under her control.

The silver haired male looked over at his partner. He was entranced by her movements. So smooth, perfect; nothing could compare to it, not in his mind. She was dazzling, the way her long hair flowed around her as she sent enemies flying. The moon reflecting off her porcelain skin just took Kakashi's breathe way.

"Earth to Kakashi," Anako mused, waving a hand in front of Kakashi's face, "Wake up!"

He quickly snapped out of his day dreaming.

"Hehe sorry Anako," he said rubbing the back of his head nervously, letting a nervous laugh pass his lips.

Anako shook her head at the male. "Come on, we should be getting close now."

Kakashi nodded before fallowing without question.

The two slowly advanced, cautious of what could come. Slipping behind trees and creeping in the shadows they made their way to their target.

Looking around a corner Kakashi spotted two bodyguards at the entrance.

"Any ideas how to get past those guys without much trouble?" Kakashi questioned.

"I have one," Anako stated, a smirk playing upon her lips.

Kakashi gave her a curious look, but couldn't ask before she disappeared.

He looked around the corner and watched as Anako preformed several hand signs. Nothing happened, at least as far as Kakashi could see, but one of the men unlocked the door. Then they both fell asleep. Kakashi was confused at what had happened. Anako motioned for him to fallow and of course he did.

As Kakashi fallowed Anako he tried to figure out some way to get the object of his affection to forgive him and frankly, he was drawing a complete blank.

~STS~

"Anako!" Kakashi yelled.

He reacted without much thought at all. He lunged forward pushing the female out of the way of the menacing blades. Pain erupted as the edge of the blade dug deep into his stomach.

"Kakashi!" Anako's orbs widened in fear as she looked into the paling face of Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled softly. "Go hurry."

Anako didn't understand.

"Hurry, our targets just in that room down the hall, finish the mission. I'll hold off these guys," Kakashi explained.

Reluctantly, Anako advanced down the hallway. Concern clung to her the further she became from Kakashi.

~TS~

"Kakashi!" the thumping of footfall echoed off the walls.

Crimson blood dripped wildly from the bag Anako held, panic arose the further she ran. The silver haired male never coming into view.

"Kakashi!" she bellowed again.

Frantically she began down the hallway, looking every way she could possibly thing the male could be.

Leaning against the wall Kakashi breathed hard, blood dripping from wounds soaking his vest red. He tried to take another step but toppled to the ground. Darkness hung over his vision.

'_I have to make it to Anako,'_ Kakashi thought, '_I have to see her at least one more time before I die.'_

Kakashi tried to lift his weakened body up, but was in vain as he crashed to the ground. His ears heard the running footsteps before he could see the black ninja shoes.

"Kakashi!," Anako yelled in shock at the sight of the bloody, weakened male lying in the middle of a hallway.

She rushed over to him hoping that he was still alive.

"Kakashi," she shook him lightly.

"Anako," Kakashi whispered.

Anako felt relief at the sound of his voice, but worry still clung to her as she examined the extent of his wounds.

"Don't worry, I'll get you some help soon."

Anako carefully put one of Kakashi's arms around her shoulders and lifted him up. Using her other hand she supported him, holding him around his waist. She quickly, as quirkily as she could, advanced down the hallway hoping not to encounter any guard on the way out.

~STS~

Anako sat quietly at Kakashi's bedside. Lightly wiping away the sweat dripping down his forehead she tried to care for him the best she could. At least sustain him till she could get him to the leaf village. Slowly and softly she replaced the bandages around several nasty gash in his chest. As she lightly touched one a ping of guilt hit her heart.

'_This is the one that he pushed me out of the way_,' Anako thought, _'I wish he didn't do that. Then maybe he wouldn't be like this.'_

Tears cascade down her cheeks. Several tears hit the bandages she held in her hand. A hand lifted her chin slightly.

"Please don't cry," Kakashi mused, making eye contact with her.

"But it's my fault," she cried.

"Shh, no it's not. I brought this upon myself. I'm just happy that you are safe," Kakashi explained, pulling Anako softly to him.

Anako pulled back quickly, hitting Kakashi lightly on the shoulder, "Idiot!"

"What?" Kakashi was beyond confused.

"You made me so worried," Anako wailed.

Kakashi chuckled lightly. He pulled Anako to him, connecting his lips to hers in a sincere kiss.

"I'm sorry," he whispered when they pulled away.

"I'll forgive you, this time," Anako stated.

Kakashi stared at her for a moment, just watching her as she treated his wounds.

"I'm a fool," he stated out of the blue and Anako gave him a confused look, "I'm a fool for ever letting you go. I'm such a fool for walking away from you. Will you please forgive me for being such a fool?"

"A fool you are, but a fool I love. I forgive you Kakashi," Anako replied, a broad smile spreading across her beautiful features.

"Anako," Kakashi started, "Will you please give me the honor of calling you my own again?"

"Yes!" Anako squealed, practically tackling Kakashi in a hug.

"Ow!" Kakashi expressed, one arm supporting Anako up and the other clinging to his wounds.

"Sorry," Anako stated, giving Kakashi an innocent smile pleading for forgiveness.

"It's ok. I love you," Kakashi replied.

"I love you too."


End file.
